


A Taste of Friendship

by candycorns



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Bonding!, Cannibalism, Cute sweet bonding moment between friends!, Gen, friendship!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:14:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28096740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candycorns/pseuds/candycorns
Summary: "I’ll admit, I’ve been feeling like a bit of an Eeyore all day.” Roman sighed, long and forlorn.“Oh, no! Don’t you worry, I’ll do whatever I can to help cheer you right up!” Patton took Roman’s hand and gave it a comforting squeeze.Wasn’t Patton just so sweet? Savory, too. That was the thing Roman was most looking forward to, though he wouldn’t have minded if Patton took on more of a candy flavor.Roman smiled back at him. Then he lifted their clasped hands to his mouth, and took a bite.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Morality | Patton Sanders & Thomas Sanders
Comments: 23
Kudos: 26
Collections: TSS Fanworks Collective





	1. Eat Your Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!

Roman had not had the best of days. In fact, he was quite certain that if you could count up all the days he’d had, list them out on an elegantly scripted scroll (gold-embossed, of course), and then magically rearrange the list in ranked order from most wonderful to most terrible, this day would fall firmly on the lower half of the scroll.

That is to say, that he was feeling a little blue. Which just wouldn’t do, because red was his color.

Thankfully, Roman always knew who to go to when he was feeling not his best. He was lucky to have such a good friend like that. Just thinking about it put a little skip into his dragging step, a little gurgle into his throat. A little tune danced its way from his lips as he walked. Rain or shine, there was always room for tunes. The notes bubbled up to the ceiling like champagne in outer space, frolicking along the ceiling to the rhythm of his song. Logan would be sure to add _figuratively_ to this sort of musing, but it actually wasn’t a metaphor at all. The musical bubbles _pop, pop, popped_ above his head and sprinkled sweetly down into Roman’s hair. He ran his fingers through the locks and brought them to his mouth, licking the skin clean.

Speaking of licking skin: Roman finally arrived at his destination. He’d nearly forgotten where he was going, so caught up in his musical reverie, but the sight of the light blue door in front of him brought the wave of melancholy washing back. And _great,_ just to make things worse, now Roman really wanted melon. Maybe a cantaloupe. Or honeydew. Mmm.

Speaking of eating: Roman knocked lightly on the door and let himself in. He was always welcome here, of course. That’s what friends were for! No need to stand on formalities like waiting to be let in. That would just be silly. Though this room lived on silly, it was true. Practically thrived on it. It was silly palooza!

Anywho, Roman was right not to worry his pretty head (he took special pride in his prettiness). The moment he opened the door, someone was calling a warm welcome. Patton, friendly as always, took his arm and ushered him inside, pulling him over to sit on the couch.

“Roman! What a pleasant surprise. What can I do for you?” he greeted cheerily.

“Hello, Patton! Well, I’ll admit, I’ve been feeling like a bit of an Eeyore all day.” Roman sighed, long and forlorn.

“Oh, no! I hate to see you sad. Don’t you worry, I’ll do whatever I can to help cheer you right up!” Patton took Roman’s hand and gave it a comforting squeeze.

Wasn’t Patton just so sweet? Savory, too. That was the thing Roman was most looking forward to, though he wouldn’t have minded if Patton took on more of a candy flavor.

Roman smiled back at him. Then he lifted their clasped hands to his mouth, and took a bite.

Savory, just as expected. Roman didn’t quite understand why Patton’s flesh had to taste realistic, given that they were imaginary and all. If it were _Roman_ being nommed on by a friend, Roman was sure he would put in the effort to craft the perfect flavor profile. But Patton wasn’t called Creativity, after all, and he was already being so nice by letting Roman eat his hand, that Roman would never hold it against him.

As Patton’s hand grew smaller and smaller, and Roman’s belly fuller and fuller, the dark mood that had hung over him like a storm cloud (and _not_ the cute kind) all day began to lift. It felt like a dawn breaking on the horizon, like a rainbow shining brilliant through the clouds, like stuffing his face with a brownie. Which was basically what he was doing, after all. Eating a brownie, eating Patton, it was all eating your feelings when you got down to it. And this was so much better than a measly brownie, because it was a special bonding experience between friends. Just Patton, Roman, and the quiet sounds of munching. They both felt so close to each other as Roman made his way to the wrist, the more unsavory bits like bones and sinew vanishing to nothing the moment they were revealed. Roman appreciated the gesture on Patton’s part. After all, that’s what friendship was all about, wasn’t it? Knowing someone so well, all their quirks and idiosyncrasies, like whether they got a little grossed out by the texture of bones in their mouth. Roman was very sensitive to texture.

By the time Patton’s whole forearm was gone, Roman felt absolutely stuffed. He was sure he couldn’t eat another bite if he tried, no matter how tempted he was. He gave the remaining half of Patton’s arm a grateful pat.

“Feeling better?” Patton asked, smiling sweetly.

“Like a mermaid in the ocean!” Roman assured. He stood and thanked Patton for his time. The whole way back to his room he skipped, bad mood wonderfully gone, letting little bubbles of song drift along beside him.


	2. Friendly Bite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Patton beamed. His job could be pretty tough something, but these sorts of moments made it all worth it. Helping out his bestest friend in the whole wide world and seeing his face light up with the sweetest smile in the whole wide world! Patton was just so lucky he could hardly stand it!
> 
> He and Thomas weren’t just best friends, though, they were even closer, so Patton didn’t need to ask what was wrong before padding over to the blanket burrito. He spent a few moments cooing over Thomas, wiping tear tracks from his face and brushing sweaty hair back from his forehead (the blanket was cozy, but in Florida, at what cost?).
> 
> Thomas felt figuratively warm all over, too, at being taken care of like this. The way Patton began to comfort him without hesitation, like of course Thomas was someone to be cared for. Someone to be loved. His eyes were brimming with a different sort of tears when Patton gave his cheeks one last pat, and Thomas leaned forward, eyes drifting shut, lips parting softly, pressing his mouth to the soft skin of Patton’s wrist – and bit.
> 
> And chewed."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An extra fluffy chapter for all your niche fluff needs!

Yes, it was true. Facts were facts, no matter how many _alternative_ facts Janus may provide in his boundless generosity. And the facts were that there was no other way to put it but this: Thomas was having a terrible, horrible, no good, very bad day.

His latest tweet got barely any engagement. His favorite show got taken off Netflix. A friend he hadn’t seen in forever had to cancel their plans. And throughout it all, four separate mosquitos tried to exsanguinate him.

Was it any wonder that Thomas was sad? Sadder than sad. Feeling badder than bad. Mouth at maximum frowniness. At times like this, there was only one thing to do.

Thomas flopped off the couch and onto the floor – too bundled in blankets to walk – and shimmied his way into the kitchen like a slug. But like, a sexy slug, because Thomas was focusing on positive self-talk lately.

Oh yes, Thomas had a plan, a plan that would turn his dreadful day inside out like an inverted bean bag with all the rice spilling out, if that rice were joy and Thomas were a bean bag that his little brother unzipped as a prank not realizing it was Thomas’s favorite bean bag and that their dog would eat all the rice and their parents wouldn’t buy enough rice to refill it so it would be droopy and uncomfortable for the rest of its sad existence until Thomas eventually tearfully threw it away – 

Yeah, it’d be just like that! Except maybe totally different, actually, because that was a traumatic formative experience for Thomas that he didn’t wish to repeat in any way, shape, or form.

So you can imagine his betrayal when he finally arrived at the kitchen after only seven minutes of blanket shimmies, hauled himself to his feet, reached into the pantry and – nothing! No cookies, no cupcakes, not even a measly Pop-Tart! No joy in that horrible pit in his wall. Only suffering.

Which merely exacerbated his existing despondency. That is, until it gave him an idea.

Now, Thomas was not always the quickest to troubleshoot problems, nor the quickest to brainstorm solutions. So it was rather surprising on all counts when he thought of something clever right off the bat.

“Off the bat? More like _on_ the bat – of love that I’m about to swing right into your heart!” Patton cheered from where he’d just popped up. “Oof, that was a little violent, sorry kiddo. But you know what they say, love is a battlefield and all that!”

“Patton, that’s not what that mea – you know what, whatever. I’m just so happy to see you!” Thomas said, clasping his hands together in excitement.

Patton beamed back. His job could be pretty tough something, but these sorts of moments made it all worth it. Helping out his bestest friend in the whole wide world and seeing his face light up with the sweetest smile in the whole wide world! Patton was just so lucky he could hardly stand it!

He and Thomas weren’t just best friends, though, they were even closer, so Patton didn’t need to ask what was wrong before padding over to the blanket burrito. He spent a few moments cooing over Thomas, wiping tear tracks from his face and brushing sweaty hair back from his forehead (the blanket was cozy, but in Florida, at what cost?).

Thomas felt figuratively warm all over, too, at being taken care of like this. The way Patton began to comfort him without hesitation, like of course Thomas was someone to be cared for. Someone to be loved. His eyes were brimming with a different sort of tears when Patton gave his cheeks one last pat, and Thomas leaned forward, eyes drifting shut, lips parting softly, pressing his mouth to the soft skin of Patton’s wrist – and bit.

And chewed.

Thomas didn’t really mind the crunchiness, never did. Sure, the first – oh, five or so times he’d eaten parts of Patton, the bones had really thrown him off. But he was determined to learn to love all parts of Patton’s arm structure equally, so he did. Patton deserved it for being such a good friend.

Even as Thomas munched away, Patton petted his hair sweetly, humming a lullaby from their childhood under his breath. The whole experience was more comforting than Thomas could’ve dreamed. He was just so lucky, wasn’t he?

Today had been particularly terrible, horrible, no good, and very bad, so Thomas took his time with things. Besides, he wanted to savor the moment, the way his bond with his Side felt stronger than ever when they were like this, side by side, arm in mouth. Fused mentally and physically, like the person and part of that person they were.

Then Logan rose up.

“Excuse me. What exactly do we have here?” he asked.

Thomas froze mid-chew and slowly raised his eyes, flinching when they met Logan’s disapproving stare. “Uh, bonding time?” he replied, though the words were muffled by the fact his mouth was still wrapped around Patton’s arm. He figured that as long as he stayed perfectly still, Logan wouldn’t notice what was going on.

Sadly, against all odds, Logan was not fooled. One unimpressed eyebrow lifted. “And would this ‘bonding’ involve your consuming Patton’s imaginary form?”

“No?”

“Mm-hm. Thomas, we’ve discussed this. Eating your feelings is not a healthy coping mechanism.”

“But it works! And Patton’s happy to help, right?” Thomas said, finally pulling back from Patton’s arm and turning to look at him. A few pieces of skin dangled from Thomas’s teeth, which just made Logan even more irritated by the whole situation – food in one’s teeth was a surefire recipe for cavities.

Now, Patton was in a bit of a pickle. He loved both Logan and Thomas so much – to the moon and back ten whole times or more! – so he really didn’t want to pick a side (or a _Side,_ hehe). But he couldn’t help feeling like Logan’s objections were those of a silly goose. Not the average goose who’s evil and will viciously peck out all your organs, please don't get him wrong. Most geese are terrifying and Patton would never compare any of his famILY to one of those, that would just be mean. No, Patton was specifically referring to the silly sort of goose who loved his friends but sometimes went a little overboard in trying to look after them, which his friends appreciated but really wasn’t necessary all the time and sometimes was best to set aside. A silly sweetie goose!

“Of course I don’t mind, Thomas. Anything for you!” Logan looked like he was about to object, so Patton quickly continued. “I know that splurging on junk food isn’t a great way to fix a bad mood, but I’m imaginary. Surely it’s not hurting anybody if Thomas wants to pop his Pop’s limb into his belly every now and then?” Patton looked at Logan with the biggest, most hopeful puppy dog eyes he could muster, which were very big and hopeful indeed.

A long moment passed as Logan took in the scene before him with pursed lips: Thomas staring equally hopefully with flaps of skin stuck in his teeth, Patton with his arm chewed off to the elbow, the both of them practically on top of each other in a snuggly embrace. The pause was a cute gesture, but everyone knew Logan was as weak for puppy dog eyes as Patton was for puppies. Finally, he sighed.

“Very well,” Logan acquiesced, pushing his glasses up his nose. “Seeing as there do not appear to be any substantial negative consequences to these rendezvous, I can pose no objection. However, Thomas, it is still important that you seek to locate and address the root source of your distress when it arises, rather than simply using Patton as a figurative crutch.”

Thomas and Patton both broke out into smiles brighter than fresh dandelions before a lame middle-aged adult with a misguided concept of ‘weeds’ sprays them with herbicide, killing the perfectly pretty flowers in a tragedy in microcosm.

“Hooray! You know Logan, you’re welcome to join if you want. You’ve seemed a little stressed lately what with so many deadlines coming up,” Patton offered.

Another sigh, another long moment of staring. Then, “Oh, all right,” and Logan walked over to Patton’s other side. Soon the sounds of dual munching filled the room, while Patton smiled, feeling vibrantly happy that he got to spend a peaceful day with his family.

**Author's Note:**

> Wasn't that sweet? I just love friendship. Kudos and comments are also nice!
> 
> Come talk to me on tumblr @tothestanders (don't worry, online friendships are cannibalism free)


End file.
